


The Stage is Set

by Softysugar_221



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Theater Kids, Aobajousai, AsaNoya - Freeform, Bokuaka - Freeform, Fukuroudani, KageHina - Freeform, Karasuno, KuroKen - Freeform, Musicals, Nekoma, No Volleyball, Shiratorizawa, Tsukiyama - Freeform, daisuga - Freeform, guys play girls, haikyuu but make it theater, iwaoi - Freeform, stage kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softysugar_221/pseuds/Softysugar_221
Summary: Music and art schools all across Japan compete yearly in a theater competition to see what school simply has the most talented and most dedicated students their school's theater department has to offer. The stage is set for one these schools to bring home the trophy to display and make their school proud. This year, so many new talented faces arrive at schools and are prepared to win it.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 4





	The Stage is Set

**Author's Note:**

> NGL just wanted an excuse to have theater kid oikawa and suga

Hinata slowly walks his bike over to the bike rack of his new school, Karasuno. He's excited to start his theater career here and perform his best. All he can think about is the moment he steps into Karasuno's auditorium and to see his future castmates. During math, he daydreams about what Karasuno might be doing for the All-Japan Theater Department Competition. Will it be his favorite show Wicked or maybe it's an underrated show like Thirteen or You're a Good Man Charlie Brown. Ever since Hinata saw his first play he knew it's what he wanted to do. He took acting lessons, dancing lessons, and singing lessons to do his best. Of course, he knew that there would always be someone with natural-born talent that might be better than him, but he promises to do his best and get every lead he wants. 

The bell chimes and he rushes to the auditorium to find three other first years there. One tall blonde with glasses, a dark green-haired boy with freckles, and a scary-looking raven-haired guy. Hinata didn’t know anyone except the scary-looking guy. Hinata knew exactly who he was, he has seen his face in numerous newspapers. Tobio Kageyama. Hinata remembers reading that Kageyama was a bossy and demanding actor with his fellow castmates when they wouldn’t try hard enough. 

Four other members showed up after Hinata, one with silky silver hair, one with long dark brown hair with a semi beard and another one with a very generic brown cut the last member to follow was a gorgeous girl with long black hair and glasses. Two more members followed behind the gorgeous girl, they seemed to be madly in love with her. One had spiked up hair with a bleached streak and the other was bald. Three more members piled in after the energetic two, one of has side parted black hair and he looks beyond exhausted, the second one has messy blonde hair and the third one has a buzz cut. The last person to run in is a short blonde girl and she runs in looking frantic.

“Am I late!? Did I miss anything!?” She says.

“No don’t worry you all made it just in time. Good to see my favorite third years back. Sugawara, Daichi, Asahi, Kiyoko how was your summer?” An adult asks the four oldest  
students.

“It was great Mr. Takeda! I got to play Emmet in Legally Blonde this summer!” The silver-haired boy replied. 

“That’s amazing Sugawara! Daichi, what did you do?” Takeda asked.

“I played some volleyball. Like you know I’m not really into theater sir.” The generic brown answered.

“Asahi, did you do any work with sewing still? We need our best costume designer for our upcoming show.”

“I made just some shirts lately sir.” The bearded man smiles.

“Kiyoko, you ready to boss around some new first-year faces we have here?” Takeda asks the gorgeous girl. She just gives him back a small nod with a smile.

“Who are these new first years, HUUH??” The bald makes an ugly face at the group of first-years gathered together.

“Tanaka, stop being rude to the first years.” Daichi smacks him over the head. 

“Sorry about these two, they don’t know when to stop.” Sugawara says as the middle-parted second year grabs the bald one and the one with the bleached streak by the back of their shirts like they’re toddlers and sits them in a seat.

“Ennoshita! You messed up the back of my shirt! Now how will Kiyoko compliment me on my perfect attire!” The blonde streaked kid whines.

“Nishinoya, your shirt looked good today. Please don’t let that get to your head.” Kiyoko says very monotone.

“Anything you say, sweet mama!” Nishinoya salutes Kiyoko as he sits back down.

“Why don’t we get to know our new first years?” Takeda proposed the idea of getting in a circle on the stage and getting to know each other. “Now let’s start with you.” Takeda points to Kageyama.

“Hello, I’m Tobio Kageyama and I went to Kitagawa First and I will be the one to get the lead this year.” 

“Wow, so outspoken! Sadly, I think that spot is taken by me.” Sugawara speaks up. “Hi there, I’m Sugawara Koushi, I normally get the leads, but I see I have some competition this year.” 

“Well then, how about another first year let’s hear from you!” Takeda gestures to Hinata. Hinata perks up in his seat and gets ready to talk.

“Hi! I’m Hinata Shoyo and I’m super into the theater and hope to do my best with any part I’m given! I wish us all the best of luck!” He smiles brightly.

“That was a very nice introduction Hinata, how about you?” Takeda nods to the dark green-haired boy next to Hinata.

“Um, hi. I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi and I just recently started theater towards the end of middle school.” Yamaguchi nervously sweats a little then feels relieved that the spotlight is off him.

“Thank you very much, Tadashi I look forward to seeing you in our productions. No what about you Mr. glasses?”

“I’m Tsukishima Kei and I like to do lights and mics for tech crew. I’m not one to like the stage so I came here to be a part of tech.”

“I’m sure Ennoshita would love to have another member of the tech crew. And what about you? You’re the last first-year left.”

“Hi! Um, I’m Yachi Hitoka and I like to craft and make things for stage crew!” She announces enthusiastically with nerves. 

“Well, miss stage manager welcome your new stage crew member.” Takeda talks to the second and third years for a minute for them to introduce themselves. “So you all already know Sugawara but let’s meet the rest! Daichi why don’t you start?”

“Hello, I’m Daichi Sawamura, I’m not really into the theater that much but since I started, I met lots of great people and I started to enjoy it a lot. In my free time, I play some sports like volleyball.” The next third year to speak is the one with the long hair named Asahi.

“Hi, it’s very nice to meet you all I’m Asahi Azumane and I design the costumes for the shows, so I guess I’m a part of the stage crew.” Asahi gives the new members a sweet smile. The gorgeous third-year girl named Kiyoko speaks up next.

“Hello, I’m Kiyoko Shimizu and I’m the stage manager here and I look forward to working with you Yachi.” She says sweetly.

“Now, why don’t we get to know the second years.” Takeda suggests.

“I’ll go first. Hello, I’m Chikara Ennoshita and I’m the only tech crew here so it’s good to see that someone else will be here to help me. Also, on behalf of all the second years, we do not claim Nishinoya and Tanaka.” Ennoshita says with a chuckle.

“Hi there, I’m Hisashi Kinoshita and I kinda do theater as a hobby here and there but I’ve learned to appreciate everything that goes into it.” The messy blonde spoke. Next was the calmer buzz cut second year.

“Hi everyone, I’m Kazuhito Narita and pretty much theater is a hobby of mine just like Kinoshita, but I’ve grown to be more passionate about it.” Ennoshita gets a nervous look once the other buzz cut member gets up to talk.

“What’s up little first years!! I’m Tanaka Ryūnosuke and this is my bro Nishinoya Yuu!”

“Hey!!” Nishinoya says enthusiastically.

“We suck at all aspects of the theater, but our excitement makes up for it.” Tanaka says honestly. The drama club laughs a bit before Mr. Takeda can give the club members more information on this year’s drama club.

“Alright, Thank you all for those wonderful introductions. Now, this year our director will be Mr. Ukai.” Excitement is seen throughout the third and second years and Kageyama at the mention of Ukai. “I know you may be thinking that it’s Ikkei Ukai, but it’s his grandson Keishin Ukai. I can assure you that Mr. Ukai will but just as great as a director as his grandfather was.” Sugawara raises his hand for an urgent question. “Yes, Sugawara?”

“You probably don’t know yet, but what will this year’s show be?”

“I know for a fact what we’re doing. We’re doing the show Grease. It’s fun and easy for us to do. We might just win the All-Japan Theater Department Competition with this show and new talent. I was actually about to pass out sheet music to everyone for your audition next week. So please if you would like the role of Sandy please come up and get the sheet music for the song Look at Me, I'm Sandra Dee Reprise. Then I will give you the monologue sheet for Sandy.” Takeda informs the members.  
Hinata, Sugawara, and Kageyama walk up to Takeda to get the paper they need. As the three of them walk up to get the papers Hinata can’t help but open his big mouth.

“I don’t see you as Sandy, Kageyama. I see you more of a Danny or a Kenickie.”

“Well, who asked you dumbass? I’ll have you know I’ve gotten every lead I’ve wanted when I was in middle school.”

“Yeah didn’t they call you a bunch of different names back in middle school?” Tsukishima snickers. “Let me think of some. How about, director’s pet or king of the stage.”

“Don’t ever call me those.” Kageyama grits through his teeth.

“Whatever you say, your majesty.” Tsukishima gives a bow with a shit-eating grin on his face.

“Well, I hate to interrupt this little conversation but, Kageyama, you have some pretty big competition if you want Sandy. But let’s just try our best and may the best win.” Sugawara extends his hand for Kageyama to shake but he walks right past it.

“I plan to.” He grumbles.

“Hey! What about me!? I’m here too you know!” Hinata jumps up to grab their attention since he’s shorter than the rest of them.

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll do your best too.” Sugawara smiles as he takes the sheet music.

“Next up, auditions for Danny.” Takeda announces and Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Daichi grab the sheet music and monologue for Danny. “Now, here is the sheet music and monologues for any of the pink ladies or as we will call them seeing as we have to gender-bend roles, the pink fellas. Now, fellas may seem like a stupid name, but this is the 50s we’re talking about.” The only person who stands up for the pink ‘ladies’ is Yamaguchi. “Who wants the things for the burger boys?” Narita and Kinoshita stand up and after everyone sits back down, rehearsal is over. “Remember, auditions will be next week, and after that our rehearsals will last from when you get out of class to around five. I wish you all luck!” Takeda releases them and all the members head out of the auditorium to their lockers.

Hinata looks over the sheet music and monologue as he walks right before he gets to his locker, he bumps into Kageyama. 

“Oi, boke watch where you’re going.” Kageyama says angrily.

“Why are you being so mean to me? We just met!” Hinata argues.

“Because you’re my competition.” He says coldly

“But so is Sugawara and he’s nice to us.” Hinata comments.

“That’s his choice to be nice to the competition. I chose not to. Just keep this in mind, Hinata Shoyo.” Kageyama says Hinata’s name with venom laced in his words. “I will be the one to win.” And with that Kageyama walks out to go home.

So much for making a good first impression with cast-mates.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you all liked this one!!


End file.
